


Snowed in at Christmas

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Canon Disabled Character, Christmas, Coulson's Robot Hand, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fanboy Phil Coulson, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Mentions of Coulson/Price, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skoulson Fanfic Tropes, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Daisy get snowed in at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> The Skoulson fandom decided on an unofficial impromptu 'holiday' fic fest. Here's the first of the prompts I grabbed.

"This is ridiculous," Daisy says crossly, staring out of the window at the weather. Coulson hides a smile at her tone: it's snowing heavily and has been for hours. Well, more properly speaking, it's blizzard conditions out there, which means they're stuck here until the weather breaks as it's not safe to fly or drive.

"I'm sorry your Christmas is going to be ruined," he tells her, walking up behind her and touching her lightly on the shoulder.

"Not _your_ fault," she says, turning around.

"I know, but I was the one who suggested this trip." They're in New Jersey, staying at a SHIELD safehouse, while Daisy assesses a couple of new local Inhumans – the assessments are finished, but they had decided to stay one more night because they'd finished up late yesterday. "Perhaps if we'd left yesterday evening, we might have escaped this."

Daisy shakes her head. "Looking at the weather reports, it would've caught us on the road. And that would've been worse."

He suspects she's right about the blizzard catching them on the road – and he shudders to think what that would've been like in Lola. 

"Are we going to have enough food," she asks, distracting him from his too-vivid imaginings. "I mean, if this goes on for more than 24 hours."

He realises he hasn't checked, and feels annoyed with himself for that oversight. "I'll have a look." He hurries into the kitchen and begins opening the cupboards. There's very little in them – this safehouse hasn't been used regularly in a long time, and since they'd only expected to be here two nights at most, he hadn't bothered to stock up. There's little in the fridge either, and nothing in the freezer. He swallows hard, and wonders how to tell Daisy.

A slight noise makes him look up, and he's surprised to see her pulling on her gauntlets. "What are you doing?"

"There's not much food here, is there?" she asks, one eyebrow raised. 

"No. How'd you know that, though?"

"Phil, I've told you, I can read your vibrations. Yours spiked just now – with a tinge of alarm. It wasn't hard to figure out why. So I'm going out before this gets any worse, and I'll get whatever supplies I can."

"Daisy, no! You can't!" he says instantly, horrified at the thought.

"Someone has to," she points out in a reasonable tone as she proceeds to pull on her coat. "And I stand a better chance than you do of getting there and back." She waggles her fingers at him, and he realises that she means she can use her powers to move the snow if she has to. She tugs a purple beanie out of her coat pocket and puts it on, and he's abruptly reminded of their trip to Providence.

He closes his eyes, then opens them again when he feels her hand gently cupping his cheek. "I should come with you," he says.

She shakes her head. "Nope. You should stay here and start thinking about what you can cook for dinner tonight." She draws her thumb along his cheekbone, an incredibly tender gesture that threatens to choke him. "I'll be back as quick as I can, but it may take longer than you anticipate, so don't panic if I'm not back within the hour, okay?"

He nods; she leans in and presses her lips lightly to his cheek, then turns and strides out of the kitchen. He hurries after her and watches anxiously as she fights the door open, then struggles out. He closes the door behind her, then leans his forehead against the wood. "Go safely, Daisy," he whispers after her.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

It takes Daisy over two hours to get to the nearest store, find enough supplies for several days, then fight her way back. She can't help thinking it's as well there's hardly anyone out in the blizzard as it means there's no witnesses to her snow plough act as she vibrates the snow out of her path. She's unbelievably cold – colder, even, than when they went to Providence – and so tired she's not sure how she's still moving. The combination of the weather fighting her progress, the use of her powers, and the weight of the supplies she's bought is an exhausting one, and she wishes she dares to stop long enough to call Coulson and tell him to come and meet her, but she worries she wouldn't be able to get going again if she stops, and she's not sure there's any signal to be had anyway.

She spots the wall that surrounds the safehouse and sighs in relief at the thought of being indoors, of sitting down, of drinking something hot.

"Daisy!" Coulson's voice startles her and she almost loses her balance, but he catches hold of her arm, steadying her. 

She wants to chastise him for coming outside, then realises that she'd spaced out a bit and she's actually just outside the door. She tries to speak, but she can't do anything except shiver and stutter. She lets him guide her inside, and is grateful when he takes the full backpack from her. 

"Ph-Ph-Phil." She wants to ask him to help her out of her coat, and luckily he gets what she wants because he carefully peels her out of the coat, takes off her beanie, then removes her gauntlets too.

"C'mon," he says quietly, and guides her towards an armchair he's positioned near the fireplace. "Just sit there, and I'll be back in a minute."

She nods shakily and leans back into the chair grateful for the fact that this house has an actual fireplace, and plenty of wood. 

She's got her eyes closed and she's half asleep by the time Coulson returns, but she startles awake when he touches her wrist.

"Drink this," he tells her. "We need to get you warmed up from the inside as well."

He wraps her hands around a big mug of coffee, then holds it steady and guides it to her mouth when he realises she's shivering too much to do it herself without spilling it.

"Carefully," he warns her. "It'll be hot, but it's not actually boiling."

"Thanks," she manages to get out, and takes a careful sip, then a bigger gulp. She lets him hold the mug until she's drunk most of the coffee, then finishes it under her own steam.

"You should have a bath and change out of your clothes," he tells her, "then eat and get some sleep."

"Yeah," she sighs, wondering if she can even move.

"C'mon," he says gently, taking the mug and putting it aside, then easing her up out of the chair. He loops her arm over his shoulders, then puts his arm around her waist and gets her to the bathroom. He guides her to sit on the stool in the corner, then starts the bath, before coming back to her side.

"Boots first," he tells her, and she's vaguely aware of him kneeling to get her boots off. Ordinarily she'd have found that sexy, but she's only half conscious at this point, and it doesn't really register until he stands up again.

"Can you get your clothes off?" he asks.

"Uh." She fumbles at her waist, then gives him a helpless look. 

He shakes his head, his expression fond, and gets her out of her clothes. She supposes he's undressed fellow agents often enough not to be embarrassed, and she's too cold and exhausted to really think about it right now.

He helps her into the bath, which is full of foam and bubbles, and she sinks into the hot water with a grateful moan. 

"Daisy." Coulson's sharp tone cuts through the pink fog of exhaustion in her head and she realises that he's called her name more than once.

"Yeah, Phil." She sounds drunk, she thinks, and wishes she were. She peers at him owlishly, and notices he's taken off his sweater and rolled up the sleeves of his button down. 

"Daisy," he says again, and pinches the skin between her thumb and index, which is surprisingly painful, even though he doesn't apply that much pressure. "You with me?"

She inhales the scented air, and nods. "Yeah."

"I think I'd better help you out," he says. "Or you're going to fall asleep and drown."

"Sorry," she mutters.

"Don't be." He lifts her up to her feet, then steadies her as she climbs out of the bath. He immediately wraps a big towel around her, and she moans quietly when she realises he's warmed the towel for her. "Can you dry yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," she says again, her voice firmer, and he gives a nod, then goes out. She dries herself off, then notices the thick flannel pyjamas hanging over the rail above the heater, and she pulls them on gratefully. She lets the water out of the bath, and Coulson sticks his head around the door.

"Think you can stay awake long enough to eat something?" 

"Oh god, yes please," she says immediately, and he chuckles as she follows him through to the kitchen.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Coulson does his best not to stare as Daisy devours the meal he's made for her. He's also doing his best not to recall how gorgeous she'd looked in the bath tub. It's not fair to her to dwell on that when she was so out of it from exhaustion. He'd tried not to notice, but it had been unavoidable since he'd had to undress her, and help her into and out of the bath. It wouldn't normally have mattered too much – he's seen any number of fellow agents naked over the years – but Daisy's the only one he's ever been in love with. (And yes, the knowledge that he's in love with her and has been for a ridiculous amount of time is kinda terrifying, but also exhilarating. Or it would be, if he dared to tell her. He knows she loves him – but he's pretty sure she doesn't love him _like that_.)

Once she's eaten, and drunk a mug of hot chocolate, she insists on washing up because he'd cooked, even though he thinks she should go to bed. She ignores him to start running the water into the sink, so he sighs internally, then grabs a dishcloth, and while she washes he wipes. He tries not too think too much about how domestic this scene is, and how much he likes it. Even the fact there's a blizzard outside is less of a concern now they've got food. 

"Phil." Daisy's voice cuts through reverie, and he realises he'd got a little lost in his domestic fantasies.

"Sorry." He gives her an apologetic smile.

"Were you able to get hold of anyone at the base?"

"Yeah. I got through on the satellite phone – May said they'd guessed we were likely to be stuck here, and I told her we'd be in touch as soon as we were able to travel again."

Daisy nods, her expression pensive. 

"What is it?" he asks, stepping closer and rubbing his hand lightly down her forearm.

"I'm disappointed we won't be home for Christmas," she says, "but if I had to be snowed in with anyone, I'm glad it's you."

"Likewise," he says immediately. "Now, can I persuade you to go and get some rest?"

"Okay, okay," she says, but there's no heat in it and he guesses she'll be glad to go to bed. She grabs a towel and dries her hands, then turns around and slides her arms around him. "Thanks for coming with me."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Any time I can, I will." 

She gives him a squeeze, then releases him and heads towards the stairs, while Coulson turns his attention back to the washing up.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

They've been snowed in for two days and Daisy's beginning to wonder if the snowstorm's ever going to let up when they wake up to no heating or electricity in the house. They both dress quickly and Daisy meets Coulson in the little back room where the heating system's controls are kept.

He peers and pokes and prods, and Daisy wishes for Mack as she's sure he could fix things in a heartbeat. "There's nothing I can do," he tells her. "It's a centralised problem."

"What about the back-up generator?" she asks as he goes to get the fire going in the main room.

"It's out the back," he tells her dusting off his hands; he begins pulling on his coat, and when Daisy does the same, he gives her a puzzled look. 

"I'm not letting you go out there alone," she says firmly. "I'll come with and see if I can keep the snow and wind at bay while you're looking." She waggles her fingers at him, and he gives her a little grin – the kind he always seems to get on his face when she uses her powers, and she's not gonna lie, having Phil Coulson (not-so-secret Captain America fanboy) being _impressed_ by the stuff she can do does make having her powers more bearable. 

They fight their way out of the kitchen door and Daisy immediately raises her hands, pushing hard at the air and creating a sort of shield that blocks the wind and snow from them. It's not easy – the wind's at gale force, and the snow's coming down heavily – but most of it is diverting away from them.

"That's really cool," Coulson says, sounding breathless with wonder.

"Also really hard work," she tells him, and he flinches, looking apologetic, then turns his attention to the generator. Daisy stands at his back, facing out into the yard, and hopes Coulson's going to be quick because this is much more tiring than she'd anticipated.

"Phil," she says after about ten minutes of him banging and clattering behind her.

"It's no good," he tells her, clearly frustrated. "It's entirely frozen up." He growls quietly, then grabs Daisy's shoulder. "Let's get back inside."

"Yeah," she says, and realises just how exhausted she is when she stumbles, and Coulson has to help her inside. She has to let him get her coat off because she can't manage the zipper – her hands are too cold and shaky.

"Sit here," he says, and guides her to sit on the floor right in front of the fireplace. "I'll make us some breakfast."

"Thanks." Her voice sounds weak, she thinks, and Coulson squeezes her shoulders. 

"Stay awake, Daisy," he tells her, voice stern, and she nods. He gives another careful squeeze then heads to the kitchen, and she wonders what he'll produce for breakfast with no power, then remembers this is a SHIELD safehouse, which almost certainly means there's a back-up for the stove. She leans against the armchair behind her, then starts rubbing life back into her fingers, wrists, and arms. 

By the time she's finished, Coulson reappears carrying a tray and she licks her lips in anticipation when she realises she can smell freshly-brewed coffee and bacon.

"Phil," she says happily. "You're a treasure."

He chuckles as he sets the tray on the low coffee table, then lifts the table closer to the fire. "The camping stove's not up to much," he says, "but it's still something hot."

She nods as she accepts the mug off coffee he offers her, then a bacon sandwich. "Thanks."

They eat in companionable silence, both of them too hungry to bother with making small talk.

"What are we going to do all day?" Daisy wonders suddenly as she swallows the last of her coffee. They lost the network signal yesterday so the internet's out, and likewise the TV.

"Read?" Coulson suggests, gesturing at the bookcase in the corner.

"Mmm." She's seen the motley collection of books there, none of them had looked appealing yesterday, and she can't imagine they'll look any more so today.

He gathers up their breakfast things, then carries the tray out to the kitchen. He returns with fresh cups of coffee a few minutes later, and she accepts hers as he sits down beside her again. She looks at him over the rim of the mug, thinking how relaxed he is, considering their situation – and she knows he's not faking it because his vibrations would tell her that.

"You know, I thought you'd be more annoyed about this by now."

He gives her a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Well, we're basically stuck here, and anything could be happening out there, but we're in no position to do anything about it."

"Which is why there's no point getting upset," he says. "There's literally nothing we can do until the weather breaks. _Que sera, sera_."

She frowns at him. "What's that mean?"

"Whatever will be, will be." He smirks. "You're too young to know Doris Day's song."

She huffs at that, and he smirks some more then, to her complete astonishment, begins to sing:

_When I was just a little girl,_  
_I asked my mother, "What will I be?_  
_Will I be pretty? Will I be rich?"_  
_Here's what she said to me_

_"Que sera, sera_  
_Whatever will be, will be_  
_The future's not ours to see_  
_Que sera, sera_  
_What will be, will be"_

"That's kinda cute," she tells him, then smirks back at him, which makes him raise his eyebrows. "You're kinda cute."

"I'm not 'cute'," he argues, but his protest is half-hearted at best, and she chuckles, then leans into him, slipping her arm around his shoulders.

"Sure you are, Phil, but that's okay, 'cos I like cute boys."

Coulson looks like he might roll his eyes – and she's sure it's because she's implying he's a cute boy – but the thing is, she can tell he doesn't really mind – there's no spike of anything negative in his vibrations. So, greatly daring, she reaches up with her free hand and turns his face towards hers, then she leans in slowly, watching him intently. His eyes widen, his pupils dilating, and his irises darkening with what she's certain is desire. She sees his eyes drop to her lips, so she deliberately drags the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip, and he moans softly, then leans in the rest of the way and kisses her.

She lets him dictate the pace of the kiss for now, wanting him to be comfortable with the idea of it. She's not going to lie, she's been waiting for this since her first ride in Lola, and even though there have been times when it had seemed far from likely (that long period when Coulson was carving and shutting her out springs to mind), she also feels it's always been inevitable because their relationship has always been very intense, and very close.

Eventually he pulls back, then rests his forehead against hers. His breathing's pretty ragged, moreso than hers, and she can feel the change in his vibrations.

"Okay?" she asks after a bit.

"Yeah," he breathes, and pulls away so he can look her in the eye. "You?"

"Phil, I'm more than okay."

He chuckles softly. "Yeah, Skye, you – " He cuts himself off and she can't help smirking at bit at the mortification in his eyes when he realises he's called her 'Skye', as he hasn't done for some time now. "Shit."

"Phil, it's okay," she tells him, and reels him in for another kiss before he can start apologising. She drops her right hand from his shoulder to his thigh, giving it a squeeze, and eliciting a guttural sort of moan. She can't help chuckling this time, and she slides her hand closer to his crotch. As she'd expected, she finds him already hard, and it gives her a thrill to know he wants her; she traces her fingertips around the outline of his cock, and he moans again, rather more loudly.

"Daisy." 

She gets his pants open and slips her hand inside, curling her fingers around his hot, hard flesh.

"Oh fuck!"

Daisy can't bite back a moan of her own at hearing that word on Phil Coulson's lips. "Phil," she says, aware of the throbbing in her sex.

He nips at her bottom lip as he begins unbuttoning her shirt, and in moments his hot mouth is working down her neck, along her collarbone, then down into her cleavage before he takes a nipple between his lips and sucks. Daisy's embarrassed when she realises how close she already is to orgasm. "Phil, please." She doesn't care that she's begging him, she just wants him so badly.

He pulls his mouth from her breast, then helps her to strip off, before doing the same as far as his t-shirt. He gives her a hesitant look, so she kneels up beside him and curls her hand around the back of his neck.

"If you'd rather leave it on, I don't mind," she says softly, pressing her forehead against his. "But I won't think you're ugly if you show me your scar."

He swallows audibly, then says, "I'm gonna leave it – for now."

"Okay." She reaches down with her free hand and touches his prosthetic. "What about this?"

"I won't touch you with it, if you'd prefer I didn't."

"Phil, your robot hand is as much a part of you as my powers are a part of me. I don't mind if you touch me with it." So saying, she lifts his hand and sucks his index into her mouth.

"Fuck!" 

"Yes," she says immediately. "Let's fuck."

That earns her a chuckle, then he eases her onto her back and parts her thighs. He draws the fingers of his left hand down the inside of her thigh to her knee, and she gasps quietly, then reaches for his cock. Moments later he's sliding into her, and she can't help a moan of appreciation as Phil's cock fills her.

"That feels so good, Phil," she tells him, then lifts her head enough to kiss him, thrusting her tongue in and out of his mouth, and he gets the message, and begins to thrust into her.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Coulson can't quite believe this is happening – he's half expecting to wake up from an especially vivid wet dream at any moment. Right up until the moment that Daisy comes for the first time, and then he realises that yes, he really is fucking her on the floor in front of the fire in the middle of a blizzard.

She comes twice more, and then Coulson can't hold back any more. Daisy's gripping his robot hand so tightly her knuckles are white, and she's gently vibrating the air over her clit with her other hand, which is enough to tip him over the edge as well as she comes for the final time. She pulls him down carefully to lie next to her as she rolls onto her side, and he lies flat on his back, gasping for breath.

"You okay, Phil?" she asks after a few minutes, stroking her fingertips lightly up and down his scar, the cotton of his t-shirt causing a pleasant sort of friction against his skin.

"Yeah," he says softly, and curls his right hand around the back of her neck, encouraging her to lean down so he can kiss her. "That was amazing."

She chuckles quietly. "You were amazing," she tells him. She shifts to drape her right leg over both of his, and it's his turn to chuckle.

"You're gonna have to be patient with me, Daisy. I'm not a young man any more, so it's gonna be a little while before I'm ready for round two."

She smirks at him, and he wonders why until she grabs his left hand and guides it between her legs. His eyes go wide in surprise. "Really?" he asks, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Phil, really."

"But – " He stops short. He can't think of a way to say what he wants without bringing up painful memories for them both.

"But what?" she asks immediately.

He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter."

She raises one eyebrow, her head tilting to the side in a manner that's achingly familiar. "Price," she says, and he can't quite stop himself from gaping at her.

"How'd you know I was going to say anything about her?"

She rolls her eyes. "C'mon Phil, it wasn't a great feat of deduction. Price is the only other person you've been with since you lost your hand. And you forget, I heard the conversation the two of you had when you locked her in the pod."

He stares some more. "I didn't forget, I didn't know. But you weren't at the base, then."

Daisy gives him a disbelieving look. "The pods are equipped with audio, Phil. Your conversation was recorded. I listened to it before I wiped it."

Coulson swallows hard. "Did – "

She shakes her head. "No one else heard it, nor will they ever. I wiped it." 

She shifts her body so she's lying on top of him, her weight on her knees and forearms until Coulson eases her down. He kisses her, deeply touched by her kindness. 

"You were going to say something," Daisy observes.

He swallows again. "Ms Price didn't like me touching her with my prosthetic," he tells her quietly.

"No, I don't suppose she did. I hate to repeat myself, Phil, but she wasn't exactly a nice person. And I would hope I'm better than she is."

"You are," he says immediately. "You always have been. I'm not sure what I've done to deserve you."

"Nothing," she says promptly. "I'm not some sort of reward for you that you have to deserve me." She kisses him again, then grabs hold of his left wrist and again guides his hand between her thighs. He doesn't ask her if she's sure – she's made it perfectly obvious that she is very sure on this score. This new prosthetic, his post–ATCU one, is a lot more realistic, a lot less blocky, and rather more sensitive, and although it's not quite the same, he can feel her skin against his fingertips. Daisy moans, quite loudly, by his ear as he eases his middle finger into her, and he feels a surge of arousal at the sound.

"Yeah Phil," she gasps. "More."

He eases a second finger into her, and in moments she's enthusiastically riding his hand; Coulson thinks it might be the most erotic thing he's ever experienced. When she comes this time he can feel it, and he thinks he might cry because it feels amazing.

"Thank you," he whispers against her neck when she goes limp on top of him.

She nuzzles against his skin, and he can feel his cock responding. He suspects Daisy can too because she suddenly smirks at him, then wriggles until his cock is pressed between their bellies.

"Seems to me you're up for round three, Phil," she says, and he swears he can feel himself blushing at the joke. 

"You're not too sore?" he asks.

"I was thinking I might go down on you," she tells him, and he groans.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

She snickers and he raises his eyebrows. "Be a great way to go, though, wouldn't it?" she asks. "Better than being stabbed through the heart."

"Daisy!" he protests, which just seems to make her laugh more. He's never expected to see her naked and laughing on top of him, and he has to admit, it's a gorgeous sight. Her hair is slightly damp from a combination of the heat from the fire and the sex, and there's a faint sheen of sweat on her skin that makes it seem to glow in the firelight. He feels his mouth growing dry as he looks at her; she looks like a goddess, especially if you take into account how powerful she is.

"Phil." She bites gently on his chin, bringing him back out of his reverie, and he realises that the gesture turns him on, although he's not sure why. Maybe it's just the fact that it's Daisy. "I wanna go down on you," she tells him.

"Together," he says, and she gives him a baffled look. 

"Together?"

"Yeah," he says, suddenly breathless at the idea. "Sixty nine."

"Oooh." Her whole face lights up at his words, and he smirks at her.

"Is that okay?"

She laughs. "Yeah, Phil, that's okay." She kisses him hungrily for a few minutes, and he slides his left hand down her back to cup her ass, pressing her more firmly against him. She grunts, and he stills his hand; she lifts her head and says, "You need to do that some time."

He gives her a confused look, not sure what she's referring to. "Do what?"

She ducks her head and he wonders if he's imagining her blush. "Finger my ass," she tells him in a quiet voice, and Phil can only groan. "Left hand," she adds, and he swears _he_ is the one blushing now. 

"I can do that, if that's what you want," he says, his voice husky with desire.

"Yeah," she says adamantly. 

She lifts herself off him, turns around, then settles back over him and he clasps her thighs as he guides her sex down to his mouth, then groans as she wraps her lips around his cock. He has an awful feeling he's not going to last long, so he focuses on getting Daisy off as fast as he can. It soon becomes obvious that she's also trying to get him off quickly, and then it becomes a race to see who can make the other climax first.

Ten minutes later it's all over. Coulson won, but only by seconds – in fact he suspects that he came when he did because she was coming against his mouth, which tipped him over the edge.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

The power finally comes back on around the middle of the following morning. Daisy winces slightly at the sudden brightness of the lights after thirty-six hours of firelight and torch light, but she doesn't comment – she's got Coulson's cock buried inside her, and his well-lubed left middle finger is just sliding into her ass, so all she really cares about at this moment is getting fucked. 

"Phil," she groans as he eases his finger deeper.

"Daisy." He's breathing heavily, and his vibrations are telling her just how aroused he is by this scenario, and that turns her on as much as the actual situation.

"Okay?" he asks a few moments later once his finger's all the way inside her.

"Oh yeah," she agrees, and begins to rock forwards and back.

They both groan at the movement, and Daisy can't help thinking that his cock somehow feels bigger when his finger's simultaneously filling her ass. She begins to rock faster, watching Coulson's face. Her whole body feels tight and already so close to an orgasm, and she wonders if she can come before he does.

"I'm gonna – " She gestures down to where his cock's sliding in and out of her slick heat.

"Yes," he agrees adamantly, and she acknowledges to herself that the fact he's so unfazed by her using her powers while they fuck makes her to want to do so more often. 

She vibrates the air over her clit and across his cock as it slides in and out of her, and he groans loudly, thrusting upwards even harder, and then she's coming, her muscles tightening around his cock. They keep moving, Coulson's cock thrusting deeper and harder even as his finger moves inside her too.

"Gonna come," he warns her, his voice raspy and beautifully sexy.

"Me too," she gasps, and she's the one who tips him over the edge as her body tightens around his finger and dick. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," he mutters, his right hand clutching her hip tightly as he climaxes.

She lies down on top of him, and feels his finger slip out of her, but his cock's still buried inside her for the moment.

"Think a shower might be in order," she says.

"Yeah." Neither of them had fancied taking a cold shower while the power was out.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

The last night before they're finally able to leave the safehouse involves another 'first' for Coulson, and it's all down to how much he enjoys Daisy using her powers while they fuck.

"You want to what?" he asks, not sure he's understood.

"Make you come just using my powers," she tells him.

"How?"

"By manipulating your vibrations." Her tone is patient, and her expression is intent, focused – the kind of look she gets when she's working on something new, and he'll admit that the thought she wants to experiment in this way with him is not a turn off – which is pretty evident to both of them, given the way his cock has already begun to lengthen and thicken as they talk. He's lying naked on his back, his arms behind his head, and Daisy's sitting beside his right hip, but not touching him.

"Okay then," he says, because why not – maybe if she can do this she can learn how to manipulate other people's vibrations in other ways, and that could be a very useful part of her skillset, he thinks.

She gives him a grin. "Good." She holds her hand out a few inches above his cock, which is now fully hard, and he watches, fascinated, as the tip of her tongue peeks out as she concentrates. 

He gasps, just as she asks, "Feel that?"

"God, yes," he says, breathless and trembling. He has no idea of what, precisely, Daisy's doing, but he can feel a tremor vibrating along the length of his cock and around his balls, which are already starting to tighten. "That's fast." He can feel the familiar build up of pressure that presages an imminent orgasm, and he groans as the pressure builds harder and faster until he's coming all over his stomach, chanting Daisy's name like it's a mantra.

"You okay?" she asks as he tries to calm his racing heart, tries to catch his breath.

"Fuck, Daisy, that was amazing," he says earnestly.

She chuckles, clearly pleased by his reaction. "Maybe next time I can draw it out so you don't come so fast."

"That'd be good," he tells her, and she smirks, then climbs off the bed to go to the bathroom. She returns with a damp washcloth and cleans him up, then she settles on the bed again, sitting crosslegged by his hip.

"What do you want to do now?" she asks.

"I think you should sit on my face and let me eat you out," he tells her, feeling a bit bolder than usual about telling her precisely what he'd like to do with her.

"Slide down, then."

He obeys, resettling himself so his head's on the pillows. Daisy moves into position, and moans loudly when he flicks his tongue against her sex. He immediately grasps her hips and holds her in place as he begins to work his tongue into her.

He works her up to a climax very quickly, but he doesn't plan to stop at one, and she moans again as she realises that he's intending to keep going. Then she reaches down and grabs his left hand, lifting it up in order to suck on his fingers, and it's Coulson's turn to groan as Daisy begins to fuck her mouth with his fingers. She comes a second time and he can feel his cock responding, then she guides his hand to her ass, and he groans again as he realises what she wants. He slips his middle finger into her while he continues to work his tongue into her.

She comes twice more before lifting herself up and moving to lie beside him. "Fuck, Phil, that was hot," she tells him, and he mumbles an agreement, as he tries to catch his breath. 

They lie beside each other for several minutes, and all the time Coulson's conscious of his rampant erection pressing against his stomach and smearing pre-cum on his skin.

"We should take care of that," Daisy says eventually, gesturing.

"What do you suggest?"

"What do you want to do?" she counters.

"Fuck you," he says promptly, "but only if you're not too sore."

"I'm not," she says immediately. "I think you should be on top, though."

He nods, then moves his body over hers, lowering his mouth to hers so he can kiss her greedily as he guides his cock into her slick heat.

"Yeah, Phil, feels good," she mumbles.

"Yeah," he agrees as he pauses a moment once he's fully sheathed inside her.

She bucks her hips up, and he chuckles, then begins to move. He's not going to last long, he can tell, but he finds he doesn't mind. 

Afterwards they snuggle together on the bed, Coulson's back to Daisy's chest, her left arm draped over his waist, and one of her legs entangled with both of his.

"What happens after we get back?" she asks softly when he's already half asleep.

"What d'you mean?"

"Is this a case of 'what happened in New Jersey, stays in New Jersey'?"

He moves his arm over hers, pressing their arms together, and a bit surprised to find that even without his hand he can still hold her. "Speaking for myself, I want you in my bed every night from here on. Whether we do that openly or secretly is up to you. There's no reason we can't do it openly – you're a team leader in your own right, which makes you my equal, especially since I got rid of levels. But if you prefer not to tell everyone, that's okay with me."

"I think, for now, I'd like to keep this on the DL." She presses a kiss to the nape of his neck which makes him shiver involuntarily. "I could do without the inevitable commentary from certain quarters."

"Hunter," he groans.

"Yeah."

"Okay. We'll exercise discretion until you're ready to tell the others."

"Mmm." She hums against his skin. "I kinda like the idea of sneaking around the base with you," she says quietly. "There's quite a lot of hidden corners at the Playground."

He chuckles at that, and then tries not to think about fucking Daisy bent over his desk.

"You're totally having dirty thoughts now, aren't you?" she asks, and he chuckles more ruefully this time.

"Maybe."

She laughs softly. "Yeah, Phil, there's no maybe about it. I can _tell_ , you know." He twists around to face her, and she immediately drops her hand to cup his cock, which is already half hard. "Yeah, thought so."

"We should sleep," he tells her, knowing that there's every chance he'll do anything but if he's not careful.

"I'm not stopping you, Phil."

"Well, you kind of are," he tells her with a little wriggle. "You've got my dick in your hand, after all."

She laughs again, kisses him rather forcefully, then urges him to turn around again. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself – for now."

"I'd be grateful," he tells her.

"Go to sleep, Phil."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
